narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chisuna Maruichi
Chisuna Maruichi (血砂 丸一, Maruichi Chisuna) is a Sunagakure shinobi who is a skilled Puppet Master. He often goes by his moniker Chisuna no Koujin (血砂 の工人, Chisuna the Craftsman), and is a skilled puppet master of his time. He is a member of the Puppeteers Guild. Appearance Chisuna is a tall man with shoulder length black hair will full black eyes. He has a light beard on his chin. Chisuna wears a layered outfit. He wears a brown undershirt that cuts off at the upperarm that is covered by a beige flak jacket. He wears a white cloth on both sides of his waist. He wears long brown pants. His arms and legs are wrapped in a a bandage. On his back, he carries a large cocoon wrapped piece that carries his puppets. Personality Chisuna is quite calm, quiet and level headed. He is very smart and rivals some of the greatest minds that Sunagakure has to offer. He appears as a simple and quiet person, but is true motives hide within his skill of puppetry. Wanting to resurrect his deceased parents through the use of Puppet Techniques, Chisuna keeps his motives secret from the world and fellow members of the Puppeteer's Guild. Despite being driven by the death of his parents, he has a steady mind. His hobbies include working on his puppets, and studying vigorously. Enjoying the simple life that comes with living in Sunagakure, he find that's harder missions are boring and not suitable for someone of his standards. Only the occasional mission will get him excited. History Born to an Elder of Sunagakure and a young hot-headed mother, he lived a closed in and sheltered life. His father wanted him to become a scholar of the highest form, and his mother wanted him to avoid the Shinobi lifestyle. Living his parents dream for many years until he was around the age of 9. A raid on Sunagakure ended with the death of his mother and the capture of his father. The culprits were missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Grass who wanted a ransom from Sunagakure for the Elder. Sunagakure, did not pay however and Chisuna never saw his father from that day on. Not angry with the village, he was angry with himself for not being able to protect his parents. He found an old building around the Kazekage's headquarters. Inside, puppets lined the walls and he was marveled. He began tinkering and working with them till he invented his first puppet, which would later come to be Mouki. His life is shrouded at the time of 9-16 when he was named a Jonin. He served his village well, going on dangerous mission for his people. He constantly searched for information to his father's kidnappers and his mother's murderers, taking on any mission that would get him close Kusagakure. He eventually got a lead from an Crime Boss he was sent to assassinate, which lead him to the Head Shinobi of Kusagakure. Upon sneaking into the village, against orders from the Kazekage, he stealthed his way into Kusa and had a long struggle with the Head Shinobi. It ended with the Head Shinobi, taking his own life and leaving Chisuna without ease. His mothers killer and fathers kidnapper, dead by hands not of Chisuna's. He vowed to find a way to bring his parents back to life through the means of Puppetry. Puppets See Chisuna's Puppets Behind the Scenes * Originally planned to be a relative the grandson of Ebizo, that idea was scrapped. * Chisuna, has shown to have originally been a member of an organization created by the author but he eventually found his way to the Puppeteers Guild.